Still Not a Girl Scout Camp
by ZebraaLovee
Summary: Roxy is sent to CGL. Typical girl  CGL. Im really bad at summaries, so please just R&R. Its and OC for most D tent boys.
1. Making Heads Turn

Rated: T

Sadly, I don't own any of the original characters of the book Holes, but all of my ideas are mine, so no stealing!

Chapter One: Making Heads Turn

As Camp Green Lake comes into view, I start to think to myself, " Will I be the only other girl there? Will people accept me? How the hell am I going' to get through this?" But those thoughts still don't make my punishment any better. Camp Green Lake, a place formally for young male delinquents, is now co-ed and we share tents. Though our activities aren't different, we are all there for one reason, and one reason only, we have been caught, innocent or not, and sent here to work. The camp was closed, but then it re-opened. Which means that all of the boys set free were brought back to re-do all of their time, and now girls are being shipped there also. Which is why I am going here. Then, the bus arrives at the camp.

Now, I am not fat. But I'm not anorexic skinny either. At school, lots of guys consider me as hot. So, as I get off the bus, I hear guys getting up from their seats, eager to get a better look. Okay, your probably like, well what do you look like that's makes guys go all goggle eyed? I have straight, long, brown hair with blonde high lights, green eyes, B-cups, I wear size 1 pants and have tanned skin, (I go to the tanner all year round. My mom makes me). So I guess I should be proud that I have something to flaunt, but not really, if you catch my drift. As I hitch my battered backpack over my shoulder, the bus guard leads me up to, what appears to be, the main headquarters of the camp.

"Mr. Sir." The bus guard acknowledges the man sitting in chair, feet on the desk, smoking. He nods his head to show that he knows we are here. Then, he sits up, reaches for a red folder on his desk, and starts to read its contents through puffs on his cigarette. (authors note- i know he chewed sunflower seeds, but he smoked before. and now, he is smoking again. sooo yea.)

"Roxanne Nessa Ryan, 14 years old, from Dallas, Texas, sentenced to Camp Green Lake for 18 months. Crime, putting a girl in the hospital. Well, Ms. Ryan, at least we know that you can protect yourself." Mr. Sir mildly jokes.

"Er, yes."

"Well, you are the second girl sent here. I'm sure she will very happy, she's excitable, that one. Never runs out of energy, even after digging. Well, I'll have Mr. Pendanski come and get you. He is your counselor, and you will be in 'D' tent."

"Thank you, Mr. Sir." I say quietly. Mr. Sir nods his head, just as Mr. Pendanski arrives.

"Roxanne Ryan, I respect you. Just because you have done some bad things in your life, doesn't make you a bad person. Now, come along, I'm sure the boys and Janice would like meet you." He states in a too friendly tone.

"Uhhm, okay?" My answer comes out more question than answer. Mr. Pendanski starts to lead me to one of the tents, but is stopped by a couple of boys.

"Hey Mom, who's this chick?" asks one of the boys. He has black skin, dirty glasses, and is wearing an orange jump suit. Even though his glasses are dirty, I can still feel his eyes looking me up and down. "She's hotter than Peppy." He cracks. I feel myself start to blush at his comment.

"Now, now, we don't need to be making comments about Roxanne's body, Rex. Or Janice's." Mr. Pendanski mildly scolds the boy.

"Uhhm, Mr. Pendanski, you don't have to call me Roxanne. Roxy is fine too." I say quietly. Now, I'm not the person who is usually quiet, but coming to a camp full of guys, with one overly happy girl, I think that would make any girl shut up, social or not.

"Okay, Roxy," he says, trying out my nickname, "I'll have Alan go get the others from the Rec Room." Mr. Pendanski sends Alan off to the Rec Room while he leads me and the other two boys inside the tent.

"Here is your cot, Roxy, keep it clean, and you'll be okay. Ah, here is every one else. Roxy, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Jose, Ricky, and Janice. Make friends, you all!" He says, as he exits the tent.

"Okay, these are our real names. I'm X-Ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Magnet, Zigzag, and that's Peppy." Rex, or X-Ray, says.

"What's your name?" asks Zigzag.

"Roxy Ryan." I state, quietly, looking at the ground.

"Hey come on now, we don't bite. How 'bout we all meet at the Rec Room and then go get some dinner, and you can get changed, 'aight?" says Magnet, trying to be friendly.

"Okay." I mumble again.

"Hey! I'll stay with you and keep you company!" says Peppy. I nod my head and turn around to unload my bag in the crate that I am assigned too. I dump everything in, and grab a white camisole, and take off my shirt, turning around so that Peppy can't see my chest. I slip it on, and start to put on my orange jump suit.

"You know, I was kind of bored here, being the only girl, it was actually kind of weird too. But, the guys in _this _tent aren't so bad once you get to know them." Peppy says to me, as I get my clothes on.

"What do you mean by…this…tent?" I say between the clothing being pulled over my head.

"The other guys here are kind of…well they probably haven't seen a girl in 1 or 2 years, and you coming here, with your…Er, body shape and all, they may get a little horny." She says, answering my question, with a little to much peppiness to her voice. I guess that's why they call her Peppy.

I roll the pant legs up to my knees, and tie the top of the jump suit around my waist. I turn around and I see Peppy's eyes nearly pop out of her sockets.

"Whoa, I mean, you look great, oh golly the guys are going to…whoa." She says, flabbergasted.

_"Look who's horny now."_ I wanted to say, but I refrained, I didn't want to make enemies my first couple of hours here. She leads me out of the tent, and we start to walk to the Rec Room. Even though I m keeping my eyes to the ground, I can still tell that I am turning heads. We walk into the Rec Room, and Peppy finds the guys of D tent. Peppy was right, they were shocked, though I thought, more amazed, with what they saw. I started blushing again, and keep on looking at the ground.

"Okay how 'bout we all go and get some dinner, now?" X-Ray says, after a few moments of awkward silence. We all either nod our heads, or say 'yeah', or 'sure'. We start walking to the Dining Hall together, and I know that I am making heads turn, again.


	2. Memories and iPods

Chapter 2: Memories and iPods

As we approach the Dining Hall, Peppy starts talking about how great the food is. I look over at the boys to make sure that she is right, but they are shaking their heads, and saying things like, 'suuure' and 'over my dead body'. I smile slightly at this.

"Hey look guys, Roxy does smile!" exclaims X-Ray in an over excited tone, almost like he's mocking Peppy's over excitement. But she is oblivious to X-Ray's teasing, and just claps her hands and says, "Yay!" Soon, we are climbing the steps that lead to the Hall, and we all get in line to get our food. _"Whoa, this is not food. Its like… like… I don't even know! _I think to myself, as 'food' is slopped onto my metal tray. I give a weak smile to the cafeteria boy, and go and find the D tent table.

"Roxy, you sit here." Zigzag motions to a spot between him and Magnet. I take my tray, and sit down between them, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"Why are you guys staring?" I finally say, trying to sound irritated, but I just can't make it sound that way. They all take their eyes off of me, and eat their dinner or stare somewhere else. I roll my eyes, and start to move the food around on my tray.

"So why are you here? We're all here for a reason, what's yours?" X-Ray questions.

"Uh, I got into a fight, that ended up putting a girl in the hospital," I say, quietly, then I get a little louder, "She cheated on my little brother, he was two years younger than me, and when she was 'going out with him' she wasn't the brightest ray of sunshine."

"You put someone is the _hospital_?" Armpit says in amazement. I nod my head.

"Not the proudest moment for my parents." I reply.

"Probably not. I'm here for a drug overdose and for dealing drugs to gangs." Peppy chimes in her usual sunny voice. I nod my head and start to eat my piece of white bread, crust and all.

"So, what do we do here," I ask. "No one has told me yet."

"We dig." Squid says with an edge to his voice.

"Five feet deep, five feet wide." Armpit adds.

"Everyday, for eighteen months." Magnet concludes.

"Oh. Well then I guess its good that I actually know what I'm doing." I reply.

"What?" The whole table says to me.

"Yea, after school everyday I would dig holes with my little brother at this lake, and we would dig really, really deep to find stuff. Like old coins, bugs for his collection, stuff like that." I explained, wishing I were there right now with him, if he were still alive.

"You dug for _fun_?" Magnet says with disbelief.

"Mhmm. Look at my hands." I say matter- of-factly, showing them my hands, which had blisters and calluses galore. "But, I'm here, and he's…" suddenly, the memory of that one tragic night filled my mind, and I had to wipe my eyes. "God, sorry. I just miss him a lot, he was my best friend."

"What do you mean he 'was' your best friend?" Peppy says with concern in her tone.

"He was killed in a drive by shooting." I finally manage to get the words out of my mouth. "Excuse me." I choke on my words, not wanting to cry in front of everybody. I get up, and run out of the room. For once, I am glad that my mom had me do my school's track team. I sprinted out of there, and back to tent. I push open the flap, and stumble to my cot, and flop down, on my back. I take deep breaths to control my breathing. Soon, my tears stop, and I walk over to my crate. I fish around inside until I feel the familiar wooden frame in my fingers. I pull it out of all the other stuff in there, and look at the photo inside. It's a picture of my brother and I, at our lake, covered in dirt, with our most precious find, an old sack, with five solid gold coins in it. Our shovels are at our feet, and we are exhausted.

"I miss you, John." I whisper to the picture, running my fingers over his smiling face. I let out a sigh and sit up on my bed as the rest of D tent walk in.

"Uh, you okay?" Magnet asks.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just… oh never mind. Don't worry about me, Ill be fine." I quickly cover. I feel my cheeks starting to redden again with embarrassment. I look away, and put my picture back in the crate.

"Okay, well, uh, Mom wanted us to meet him at the Rec Room tonight for our counseling. We've got an hour before we have to go. So we can just hang out here for a little while." X-Ray informs us. To me, he seems like the leader of this group, because he sure acts like he's in charge.

So now we are just going to hangout in the tent. I walk over to my crate again, and pull out my iPod and earphones. I plug them in, and turn it on. Music starts, and its my favorite song. It's not long before everyone is staring at me, again. I pause the song, and look at everyone else.

"What now?" I ask.

"I haven't seen an iPod or anything in like…ages." Says Squid with longing in his voice.

"Oh, you guys want to use it? Whenever you want to, y'all can listen to it. Just don't break it, okay?" I promise.

"You have Back Street Boys on there?" Magnet asks.

"Uh, no." I say.

"Good," he replies with relief, "We listen to them all the time on the stereo in the Rec Room. I am getting so tired of listening to their crap." I raise my eyebrows, and give him a nod, as if to, say, "okaaay then."

Soon its time to leave to go to counseling with Mr. Pendanski, or as D tent calls him, Mom. No offense, but he is never going to live up to my standards of being a mother, he can't even qualify for the first one; being a female.


	3. The First Hole

Chapter Three: The First Hole

"What about you, Jose? What do you like?" Mr. Pendanski asks Jose, as we are all sitting down to our 'counseling'.

"I like animals." He says with a grin.

"Yeah, that's what got Magnet here in the first place." Squid mumbles with a smile.

"Man, its criminal the way they kept those puppies all locked up in cages." Magnet says defensively.

"No, Jose, what you did was criminal." Mr. Pendanski corrected.

"Tell him, Magnet, they wanted a thousand bucks, for just one puppy." Squid threw in.

"I would have gotten away with it too, if my pocket hadn't start barking'." Everyone laughed at his remark, and I gave a little giggle.

"Well, you bo- young people are here for a reason, you were caught, sentenced, and I would hope that you wont do it again. Though I enjoy your smiling faces every morning," the guys grumbled at this, Peppy and I just sit there, " I would still hope not to see you again here. And you are all here for bad decisions. And we all make them, you young people are living proof of that."

"Thanks, Mom, we know that's comin' from the heart." X-Ray pretended to be touched, then looked over at me and smiled, while everyone else smirked at his sarcasm. I turned my head away, and pretend to be busy with the hair tie on my wrist.

"So, Roxy. Roxy, Roxy, Roxy." Mr. Pendanski faces me.

"Uh, I would have responded the first time you said my name." I say. I hear a couple people laugh.

"Okay, well has everyone heard your story yet? You know, why you're the second girl here? Making history?" He says, with a sarcastic tone. I lower my head, and fiddle with my hair tie again, as the memory of dinner rushes back to fill my head.

"Well, I must say, I really don't want to be making history here, but if I must…" I say, as if I have no other options, which I don't. Everyone laughs again. He stares back at me, and starts to talk again about the way we can avoid making bad decisions and, instead, make good ones. After what seems like hours, (really, it was only forty- five minuets.), Mr. Pendanski sends us back to our tent, and we all get ready to go to bed.

"Sooo, what time do we get up in the morning?" I ask everybody, as the guys start to play cards and such.

"4:30. Get your beauty sleep, Roxy." Zigzag says. I have to laugh at that.

"Greeeat, I feel a whole lot better now." I say. The guys and Peppy laugh at my 'sincere' thanks.

"Roxy, you know how to play Texas Hold 'Em?" Armpit asks.

"Yeeeah, why do you want to know?" I say slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Oh you know, just want to beat you your first night here." He replies.

"Over my dead body," I challenge, "What do y'all play for?"

"Shower tokens. But since you shower at the Warden's cabin, you can just play for fun."

"I don't think so, I've got some tokens, I'll use them to beat all of y'all." I say, knowing full and well I will win.

We start to play, we as in Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, and X-Ray. Peppy wouldn't play, she said that gambling was just luck with no skill. I proved her theory wrong. I won every single round, except two. And I ended up with all the shower tokens, except for seven, which Magnet and Zigzag managed to hang onto in their winning rounds.

"Girl, you don't joke around when it comes to poker." Armpit says, as we clean up the mat. "What are you going to do with al those tokens, if you cant use them?"

"Give them back to you guys so I don't have to live with stinky boys for the next eighteen months." I laugh. I split them up evenly, so they all get 8 each. " G'night guys, see y'all in the morning." I say, as I get under the thin sheet on my cot. D tent mumbles their good nights, and we all fall asleep, almost automatically.

_The sound of shoes hitting hard ground echoes through my head. I look down and realize that they are my feet. I'm running towards a shape in the distance, but I cant quite make it out. It looks like a person, but I can't really tell. Then, the figure starts to call my name._

_"Roxy! Roxy! It's me, John! Please, help me! I'm dying. Call someone, anyone!" His voce is filled with agony. But this cant be, he died ages ago, and not here at Green Lake. But I better help him anyways, if only it will bring him back to me…_

_"Don't worry, ill call someone, just hang on, okay? I can't lose you again!" I say desperately. I try to run somewhere to call for help, but I cant move, I'm falling into a hole, it seems to go on forever, just black, stretching farther and farther. _

_"No! I need to help John, I need to help him!" I scream over and over again, suddenly, a horn blasts through the darkness…_

I bolt awake, sweaty, and tangled in the sheet. The horn is just the wake up call.

"Oh my God, oh my God." I whisper to myself.

"You coming Roxy?" A groggy voice breaks my thought of the nightmare I had just had. I turn around, its Magnet, offering his hand to me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just a weird dream…" I drift, as I grab his hand and he pulls me out of my bed. I put on some socks, and pull on the boots that were given to me the day before.

We all head down to get out shovels and breakfast, when Peppy holds me back.

"Hey, Hun, I heard you last night saying your brothers name, is everything all right?" She says, with concern filling her voice, again.

"Oh, yeah, everything is cool. I was just, uh, thinking about him…you know? Yeah, yeah…" I quickly make up an excuse, to make sure that no one over hears me about me having a bad dream. How pathetic would that look?

"Okay, just making sure that everything is all right." She says, though I know she isn't buying my excuse. "Lets go dig our holes, okay sweetie?"

"Uhhm, could you not call me names like that…err please? Makes me feel kind of weird." I confided.

"Oh yeah, sure sure." She says distracted. I follow her gaze, and it leads to Zigzag.

"Hey, do you like him?" I ask, in a low tone, to make sure that no eavesdroppers hear what we're talking about.

"Oh, I don't know. He's cute and all, but a little fuzzy in the noggin, if you know what I mean." She says, as though his mental ness affects her as well. I nod my head, and mouth the word 'oh' to show that I comprehend, even though it makes no sense, what so ever. We grab our shovels; grab 'breakfast', (personally, I think that it was just left over bread from yesterdays meals with honey slapped onto it.), and fill our canteens with water, and head out to out dig site. The groups are lead away from each other, probably not wanting to cause distractions to one another, and are showed where to dig. I hear boots behind me, and turn around, only to face Mr. Sir in his usual cowboy get up.

"You dig here." He says through puffs of smoke, as he marks a spot with his boot. "This aint a girl scout camp, even if you were one, doesn't mean we are gonna stop digging so you can carry on, and earn your patches."

"Uh, actually, I was never a Girl Scout. I really didn't like the color coordination of the vests and stuff, so I didn't do it." I confide truthfully. Mr. Sir rolls his eyes and turns away, leaving me to dig my 5 by 5 hole. "Well all righty then." I say sarcastically to myself. I dig up the first shovel full of dirt. "One down, one million more to go." I think aloud.

"Hey Roxy, you keep talking to your self, we are gonna think your as crazy as Zigzag!" X-Ray says jokingly. I look up at him, and he smiling back at me.

"Okay, you do that." I call back to him. I keep on digging, and then the sun starts to rise. I don't take time to watch the sunrise. What's the point? I'm going to be here for eighteen months, Ill be able to watch any time I want. At about, or what seems to be, eleven o'clock in the morning, I am about two thirds done with my hole, and sweating bucket loads. I feel so gross. It's so hot; I think that I might faint. "No," I think to myself, "I am not going to seem like some helpless damsel. I can do this!" So I press on, despite the heat.

For the third time today, the water truck comes, this time with lunch, and we all get in line. First it's X-Ray, then Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Peppy, and I'm last. After I get my water, I go over and get a sandwich, apple, and graham cracker. I take it back to my hole, sit down and start to eat. Squid and Zigzag come over and sit on either side of me.

"Well, you're a pretty fast digger." Zigzag comments, looking down at my hole from where he's sitting.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I dug for fun with my brother." I answer back, looking out at the heat waves and faint blurred shapes of other kids digging in the distance. We sit in silence, eating our lunches for a little while. Until I break the silence.

"Do ya'll want to split my cookie? I don't want it." I said, looking form Squid to Zigzag. They nod their heads, and I break it in half, so each is even. I give them each their piece, and they munch on it happily. Soon they stand up, and go to their holes, but Squid turns around and smiles at me.

"Thanks for the cookie, Roxy." He says. It gives me shivers, but I don't know why. He kind of tips his hat, and smiles again, then walks back to his hole before I can say anything. We all get back to digging, and the sun starts to sink little by little. By about two or three, (I could never tell time with the sun.), I finish my first hole at Camp Green Lake. I try to get out, but I cant. I run to the side and try to jump, but I fall.

"Wah!" I say. You know how people say things like, ah, or gaaak, or their own made up word? Well, mine is wah. So get used to it.  "Okay, uh, anybody want to help me out of my hole?" I say. Being 5'2 was never really an advantage. I hear some guys cracking up. "Okay, you know what, this isn't funny!" I say. "Fine, I guess I'm just going to have to die in my hole. Oh, the heat!" I say, trying to sound dramatic, and also quoting a line form Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Dead Mans Chest. (I reeeeally love that movie!)

"Don't worry, we'll help you." X-Ray manages to gasp between his laughter. He comes over with Squid, and they pull me out. I thank them, and start to walk away.

"Hey, your suppose to spit!" Magnet shouts over to me.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I shout back.

"Spit in your hole when you're done. That's what you do." He explains.

"Oh, got it!" I say, as I give him a thumbs up. I walk back to my freshly dug pit, and spit. Or, what I have left to muster out of my mouth. I start walking back again, when I step into a hole, and fall.

"I'm okay!" I shout from the hole. I hear them all laughing at me. I dig two foot holes in the side, and manage to climb out. When I get out, they are howling with laughter. I walk back to our dig site, and sit down where they all can see me.

"You know what, I think I'll just wait here, and wait for Peppy to be done, so we can walk back with each other." I say, as though it's the most logical reason that I would be sitting there.

"Yeah, yeah you do that babe." X-Ray says, still trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. I lie back onto the hard, hot ground, close my eyes, and breathe in the smell of the desert in the after noon.


End file.
